From Childhood to Adulthood: Part III
by angelkittysmith
Summary: More of my other best friends, Alex Russo, Justin Evans, and Max Greenwald, begin visiting Sarah, James, and Henri's apartment with me. We discuss more things related to becoming an adult, such as resigning from a job, graduate school, housing, and crisis situations. NOTE: I do not own Liberty's Kids or Wizards. Disney Channel and DiC Entertainment do.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Resigning from a Job

The next day, I met with Sarah, James, and Henri at their apartment in Oakland, only this time, some of my other best friends Alex Russo, Justin Evans, and Max Greenwald met us there, along with one of Sarah's old boyfriends, Benedict. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. "One of my boyfriends from when I was a teenager named Benedict will be speaking with us about how he resigned from his job!" Benedict stood up to speak. "I think you have met my friend, Alex and her guy friends before, Benedict," Sarah continued. "Nice to see you again, Benedict," Alex greeted. "Did you resign just because you drank too much alcohol?" "No, Alex," Benedict replied. "I resigned just so I could date Sarah at J&S Pizza." "Was that where you worked?" Justin asked. "I believe so," James replied. "J&S was where I worked," Benedict replied. "How exactly did you resign from your job?" Max asked. "I know how," Henri replied. "Because he was too young, and he wanted to be with Sarah." "That's right, Henri," Benedict replied. "I had to balance schoolwork and dating." "This was after he got suspended from school," Sarah pointed out. "He got suspended?" Alex asked. "I did not know that!" "So, let me get this straight, Benedict," I asked him. "You resigned from your job just so you could be with Sarah?" "I did," Benedict answered. Benedict and Sarah hugged. "So Sarah, do you still like me even if I am not an alcoholic?" "Yes, Benedict," Sarah replied. "I still like you." "Don't you guys want to tell Alex, Justin, and Max the good news?" I asked. "Oh, right," Sarah remembered. "We just got accepted to Woodland Summer Camp as major staff members. I will be a TSS for a young girl named Charlotte." "That sounds cool, Sarah," Alex remarked. "I am going to be a camp counselor for the boys' cabin," James announced. "I would love to be a camp counselor someday with my degree from Mercyhurst University," Justin remarked. "I will be the art director," Henri told everyone. "An art director?" Max asked. "That is what Alex is doing with her internship at the Carnegie Museum!" "I need to find a summer job with kids, too," Alex stated, "but what is the best way to resign from a job, Sarah?" "Just do like Benedict did, Alex," Sarah replied. "Resign for a good reason." "What exactly would a good reason be?" I asked. "Well, Angel," Sarah continued, "when you resign from a job, you need to do it either because you do not like the job, or because you have other obligations." "That sounds good!" I replied. "Well, I guess it is time for me to go now," I replied. I saw a bus outside the apartment. "Thanks again for coming, Benedict!" "Oh, it was my pleasure," Benedict replied. "Thanks again, guys!" "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Graduate School

The next day was milder when I met Sarah, James, and Henri at their apartment in Oakland. Some of my other best friends Alex Russo, Justin Evans, and Max Greenwald met us there. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. "Sarah, Angel, I have a question for you guys," Alex stated. "What is that, Alex?" Sarah asked. "You guys have been talking about jobs quite a lot and how to quit them," Alex continued. "Should I wait and go to graduate school at Pitt for a year before I look for a job?" "Well, I didn't go to graduate school when I graduated from college," Sarah told all of us, "because college was boring in the first place and I couldn't wait to go out and get a job in the real world!" "College is not exactly the same as high school," James remembered. "How would I know that?" Henri asked. "Because you don't have special events, like school dances every month," James explained. "Colleges can still hold dances sometimes, James," Justin pointed out, "maybe just not as often." "That's true, Justin." James sighed. "College dances are definitely not the same as high school dances!" "I feel bad when James got asked out to the dance, and I didn't," Sarah remembered. "Luckily, we just watched a movie and ate pizza together at your house," I added. "I remember doing that stuff with Angel when we went to Hiram G. Andrews Center, too," Alex chimed in. "Alex and I had a very special friendship, just as we did when we were teenagers," I explained to Sarah. "All that was cool back at the time was Boy Scouts," Henri stated. "Boy Scouts?" Max asked. "I thought that was just for elementary school, not college or graduate school!" "We might not have gone to Carnegie Mellon University like you and your siblings did, James," Justin explained, "but going to Mercyhurst University certainly has been a good experience to a possible career we might want to have in the future!" "Same with Indiana University of Pennsylvania," Max chimed in. "It will be weird not going to the University of Pittsburgh anymore," Alex stated. "Same with Edinboro University for me," I agreed. "I felt the same way when I graduated Carnegie Mellon University in 2012," Sarah told all of us. "So, should I go to graduate school, or not?" Alex asked. "I feel like Pitt is my home and I don't want to leave. Go Panthers!" "Wow, I didn't know you had such team spirit, Alex," I told my friend. "But, right now, I am more concerned about my internship at the Carnegie Museum," Alex continued. "I am surprised that you guys never came to visit me there. Heck, I might even think about getting a permanent job there, which means that I will not need graduate school after all!" "I am glad that you have found a job that you enjoy, Alex," I happily told my friend. "Yeah, Alex," Sarah agreed. "I am sure that you will have a good future, whether you go to graduate school or not." "Thank you, Sarah," Alex replied. "I will have a good future, too, and I am not even going to graduate school," I chimed in with my female friends. I saw a bus outside the apartment. "It is time for me to go now," I told everyone. "Thanks for helping us learn about graduate school!" "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Finding Housing

The next day, I met Sarah, James, and Henri at Denunzio's Italian Restaurant in Monroeville for another birthday celebration. Some of my other best friends Alex Russo, Justin Evans, and Max Greenwald met us there, too. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. "Happy birthday, Angel!" Alex wished me. "Thanks, Alex," I replied. "If I'm not mistaken, your birthday's coming up soon too, Alex," Sarah remembered. "May 2?" "That's correct, Sarah," Alex replied. "I'm thinking about having my birthday dinner here on May 7." "We can't come, because we'll be traveling New England from April 28 through May 12," Sarah told us. "I would like a flank steak dinner like we had the day we completed our resumes and cover letters," I ordered. "We listened to Latin music too that day," Sarah remembered. "That was also the meal we had for Christmas one year too, huh, Sarah?" I asked my friend. "Actually, we had beef tenderloin, lobster, roasted potatoes, asparagus, and Christmas cookies," Sarah corrected me. "I actually remember having flank steak for Christmas dinner in 2010," Alex told us. "We also had a white Christmas that year, but not this past Christmas," I remembered. "Yeah, Pittsburgh hardly ever gets a white Christmas anymore," Alex agreed. "Speaking of which, can you help me with housing since I might not always live with my mom and stepdad, Mason?" "Sure, Alex," Sarah replied. "I live alone with my stepbrothers, James and Henri." "I need help with housing too, James," Justin admitted. "I need improvement in taking care of my apartment, even though I don't have younger siblings, and because my dad doesn't live with me anymore." "You're not alone, Justin," James agreed. "My dad doesn't live with me anymore, either." "What is everybody talking about, Henri?" Max asked. "They're talking about housing, Max," Henri replied. "Something that I don't really know much about." "It's okay, Henri," Max agreed. "I have only lived in an apartment for 2 years since I graduated from Indiana University of Pennsylvania." "If you want to live in an apartment by yourself, Alex," Sarah explained, "and celebrate holidays like Christmas on your own without your mom and stepdad, you need to have good planning skills." "Hopefully, your Carnegie Museum internship will help you do just that," I chimed in. "I still live with my dad and stepmom during the week, and my mom on the weekends." "What do you do to pay for your housing, James?" Justin asked. "Well, I pay rent for my apartment once a month, Justin," James replied, "and I also have to pay bills." "Rent, bills, is there anything else I didn't catch?" Max asked. "Maybe just celebrating the holidays," Max asked. Pretty soon, our meals arrived. "Mmm, that steak looks good, Angel," Alex stated. "It looks a little like the roast beef I ate at my senior banquet, and now, I am having penne marinara like I had the same night." "That tastes yummy, but I like gnocchi with cheese and tomato cream sauce," Sarah told us. "We also had foods like salad, rolls, and chicken fingers," Alex remembered. "Hey maybe, I can try that if we come here for your birthday, Alex!" I exclaimed. "I'll be 24 years old on my next birthday, Sarah," Alex told Sarah. "I also cook my own meals, which is important about housing." "I am learning to do that, too, Alex," I agreed. "James cooks most of our meals for us, but I help him out," Sarah told both of us. I got a special birthday cake with nuts on top. Once again, Alex decided not to have birthday cake and split a hot fudge sundae, which I decided to split with her. I also got more presents from Alex and Sarah, which were a Barnes and Noble gift card from Sarah and silver hoop earrings from Alex. After dinner, Sarah, James, and Henri drove me back to my mom's apartment. "Thanks for a great dinner and evening, guys!" I told my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied back. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: What to do in a Crisis

The next day was Easter Sunday. I ate waffles for breakfast with Sarah, James, and Henri at their apartment in Oakland. "Mmm, something smells yummy!" I exclaimed. "It is an Easter bunny cake that I am baking," Sarah stated. "By the way, happy Easter, guys!" "Happy Easter, Angel!" Sarah wished back. She got her bunny cake out of the oven. "Mmm, that looks yummy," I remarked. Some of my other best friends Alex Russo, Justin Evans, and Max Greenwald met us at the apartment. "Hi, Sarah!" Alex greeted. "Happy Easter!" "Happy Easter to you, too, Alex!" Sarah replied. "I need help with the perfect hairstyle, as I am having a hair crisis," Alex explained. "I also need help picking out a dress to wear for Easter dinner at River's Casino in Pittsburgh," Sarah stated. Alex and I followed Sarah into her bedroom, while Justin and Max helped James and Henri with Easter baskets. Sarah and I both worked on Alex's hair, while Sarah picked out her black party dress with a silver stripe on it. "This is the hairstyle I wore for my birthday one year," Sarah told Alex. "I will let you borrow my hair clips from that occasion." "Thanks, Sarah," Alex replied. "That's very nice of you." "Sometimes, I get into a crisis about what to wear for Easter, too," I told my female friends. "Like how Mom thinks the dresses I wear are too short." "My mom thinks that way, too," Alex agreed. "Luckily, I am not wearing too short of a dress today." "You have a beautiful spring-like dress on, just like Carly wore yesterday," Sarah noticed. "I notice fashion like that, too, Sarah," I agreed with her. "Sometimes, though, a crisis can be much more serious than choosing what to wear for a special holiday, as a crisis is defined as a time of intense difficulty, trouble, or danger." "I would seek natural supports when the crisis is not life threatening, dangerous, or when the intensity is too much for a friend or family member to handle," Sarah suggested. "I would also seek clinical supports at UPMC Hospital, where I used to do volunteer work," Alex suggested. "I was in a crisis on my 15th birthday when James and Henri showed me embarrassing photos from my childhood, but Angel helped me out and was a good friend," Sarah explained. She then got out her black high heels to wear with her dress. "Wow, those look like really high heels you have, Sarah," Alex noticed. "My shoes don't have that high of a heel." "Those are Sarah's dress-up shoes," I explained to Alex. "And, she never felt dissatisfied wearing them, particularly on her birthday!" "I also had a crisis at my graduation from MSG Academy about what to wear for the ceremony, but Angel helped me out with that," Alex added. "Yes, I did, Alex," I replied, "and I was so proud of you for graduating." "Is that Easter bunny cake I smell?" Alex asked. "Yes, it is, Alex," Sarah replied. "I baked my favorite lemon squares for Easter dinner," Alex stated. Sarah, Alex, and I joined James, Henri, Justin, and Max back in the kitchen for Easter basket exchanges, and James decided to take more headshots, since it was another warm day outside. Justin assisted James in taking the pictures of me, Sarah, and Alex. "What are your plans for Easter, Sarah?" I asked. "I am going out for Easter dinner with James and Henri at River's Casino where their special is Italian food like chicken picatta, eggplant parmesan, stuffed shells, green beans almandine, fruit salad, salad, and dinner rolls," Sarah replied. "My mom and stepdad are ordering food from Boston Market- spiral cut ham, sweet potato casserole, corn, corn bread, and apple pie," Alex replied. "Justin and Max are going to join me!" "I am just going to have Easter dinner with my best friend, Erica Homeson and her family, as it is also baby Chloe's birthday today," I told my friends. I caught a bus to head back to my mom's apartment. "Happy Easter, guys!" I wished again. "Same to you, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Review at Station Square

The next day, I met Sarah, James, and Henri at the Grand Concourse at Station Square in downtown Pittsburgh, along with some of my other best friends Alex Russo, Justin Evans, and Max Greenwald. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. I got a glass of craft beer to drink before I got some food to eat, including pancakes, bacon, ham, eggs, vegetables, prime rib, fried potatoes, rice, fruit, muffins, cookies, and ice cream for dessert. One of James's good high school friends, Daniel, was joining us for a guest speaker on his current job. "Who is this, James?" Justin asked. "This is one of my good friends from high school, Daniel," James introduced. "He was also an applicant waiting to get in to Carnegie Mellon University's scholarship interview." "Coincidentally, that was the same day that Angel and I ate here for her birthday dinner," Sarah added. "That would have been fun," Alex agreed. "Now, I am not sure whether to eat here or at Denunzio's for my birthday!" "If I didn't have a scholarship interview like James did, I would have definitely wanted to eat here," Justin agreed. Once everybody else got their food, Daniel began his speech. Daniel gave a speech on his job as a caterer at Grand Concourse. His main jobs included organizing the food and making sure the food was cooked and well-prepared for guests to eat. Daniel even passed out copies of the Sunday Brunch menu for us to keep. He told us how he hoped we would all visit Grand Concourse again, and he would be sure to do a very good job catering our meals. After Daniel finished our speech and we got our bills, we went outside on the dock and played a game in which we talked about one thing we learned from the 15 weeks. "I learned about different types of communication on the job from James's high school friend, Alexander, as how to and how not to communicate with others when I work," I told everyone. "Boy, James's friends give such good advice!" James felt blessed when I mentioned that. I passed the yarn to Alex. "I liked when Sarah gave me tips on what to do in a crisis last week," Alex stated. Alex passed the yarn to Sarah. "I learned that I can be enthusiastic in some classes like history class, but not others, like gym class, and how to carry my enthusiasm from middle school over into my job," Sarah stated. Sarah passed the yarn to James. "I learned how to do a perfect resume with Angel's help, just like with my school picture," James stated. James passed the yarn to Justin. "I learned about what it is like to further my education by going to graduate school," Justin stated. Justin passed the yarn to Max. "I learned about finding an individual apartment to live in as an adult," Max stated. Max passed the yarn to Henri. "I learned about how John Quincy would not make fun of me for saying I have good organizational skills during an interview," Henri stated. We made a yarn web. "Since I won't see you for your birthday, Alex, I wish you a very happy birthday," Sarah told Alex. "Thank you, Sarah," Alex replied. "I hope you and your stepbrothers have a good time traveling New England these next 2 weeks!" "We leave on Friday and return 2 weeks later," Sarah reminded us. "I guess you can't come to my birthday dinner on May 7, which I still can't decide whether to have here or at Denunzio's, although my mom already planned for us to go to Denunzio's," Alex continued. "Thanks for a great 15 weeks everyone!" I told everyone. "You're welcome," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


End file.
